We will study: (1) Factors affecting transmission of respiratory viral infections in couples and in closed populations. (2) The role of antibody dependent cytotoxicity (ADCC) in rhinovirus infections using infected WI38 cultures, specific rhinovirus antibody and human leukocytes. (3) The modulation of ADCC by histamine, prostaglandins, and catecholamines. (4) The effect of respiratory virus added in vitro on adrenergic responses of human granulocytes and tracheobronchial smooth muscle.